Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout
Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout (originally titled Psycho Brother Shatters Camera) is the second episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on October 2, 2013. Synopsis After being blackmailed by Jesse for months, Jeffrey decides he's had enough, and while filming a video for Jesse, he smashes his video camera for revenge. Plot Circumstances Since the events of Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox, Jesse has been threatening Jeffrey Jr., saying that he's going to tell Jeffrey Sr. about the video, and that it's been uploaded on YouTube. Fed up with these threats, Jeffrey Jr. decides to set up a plan for revenge when Jesse asks him to help him and his friends film a video about sperm for his 21st birthday. Episode The video opens with Jeffrey Jr. providing a backstory about what has happened in the last 10 months, and how he is going to put his planned revenge against Jesse into motion during the filming of Jesse's sperm video. Over clips of the video, Jeffrey Jr. goes on to describe how filming the video took a very long time, especially when Jesse continuously demanded retakes of scenes that he wasn't satisfied with. Finally deciding to put his plan into motion, Jeffrey Jr. turns the camera off, and he starts to express annoyance and complains about how tired he is of Jesse's filming methods. Tension ensues between the brothers, and Jeffrey Jr.'s annoyance turns to anger at his brother for constantly telling him what to do. Jesse complains that Jeffrey Jr. isn't holding the camera right, and demands the camera back. Instead, Jeffrey Jr. smashes the camera to the ground, shattering it and rendering both it and the shotgun mic attached to it useless. Jeffrey Jr. then walks into the house, mocking his brother. In anger, Jesse demands assistance from his friends, but most of his friends step back, not wanting to be involved in such a fight. The two can be heard inside the house, yelling and fighting and cursing at each other, and then they come running outside again, both Jeffrey Jr. and Ella hotly pursuing Jesse as the video ends. Aftermath Seven months after the events of this video, Jesse finally decided to get revenge against Jeffrey for destroying his camera in this video and for humiliating him by uploading both this and the Xbox Destruction video onto YouTube, by showing the Xbox Destruction video to his father, and getting Jeffrey Jr.'s laptop broken. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Zachary Cornatzer (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Buzz Simkins (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Zachary Dingler (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Tom Abraham (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Parker Zippel (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Bob Zippel (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Dana Marich (Debut appearance in the Psycho Series) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Flashback only/Voice only in video) *Poopyjohn (Flashback only) *Ella Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Trivia *Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout was originally known as Psycho Brother Shatters Camera, then later changed to Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout. **The original description used to be "My little brother asks me to help him film a video, but instead of helping I completely ruin everything. On purpose =)". ***After Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button was uploaded, Psycho Brother Shatters Camera was changed back to Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout, possibly to avoid repeating the use of the word "Shatters". *''Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout'' is the only Psycho Video to be filmed in 2013. *''Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout'' is the only Psycho Video to have on-screen text. *If you look closely during Psycho Dad Axes Laptop, when Jesse is on the search page on Jeffrey Jr.'s laptop to find the Xbox destruction video, you can see the video's original description. *''Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout'' is the first Psycho Video that played music in the background, the last being Psycho Kid Flees Country. *All six cameramen in the McJuggerNuggets channel history are present in this video: Jesse Ridgway, Zachary Cornatzer, Thomas Abraham, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., Parker Zippel, and Zachary Dingler. *''Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout'' is very similar to Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout since both videos start off with majorly filming and ends with Jeffrey throwing an item onto the ground which was a wig in the Kung-Fu. *Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout is the first Psycho Video filmed during Jesse's birthday party, the second and last being Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash. *''Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout ''is Mcjuggernuggets's "least favourite video of all time", saying that it doesn't belong due to the music and text. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Birthday Videos Category:Pranks Category:Psycho Series